


When You Were Evil

by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse



Series: The Three Realms AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, My AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse/pseuds/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse
Summary: discontinued





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie Bear here, giving you a square of delicious creativity. Just wanted to say thank you for reading my book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whisper on the wind can change history. Set to long ago to have an actual year

Chapter 1: The prophecy

_'The Last demon of Ink and Pen, The Fallen Angel and The Wolf who is Tame will unite the Three Realms of the Above, Below and the In-between.'_

The wind whispered this to all those who knew how to hear her and three planes of life shuddered with its meaning. The leaders of the Above and the Below stopped their arguments about who would have control over the In-Between to listen to the words the elements spoke. The leader of the Above laughed and said that none of his angels would ever betray him, but still told his adviser to update the rules so that no one would want to betray him in fear of what would happen to they. This was the first mistake.

The Leader of the Below took more drastic measures, ordering the deaths of all demon of the ink and pen. This was the second mistake. As time went on demons and angels stopped being at peace, but rather, they had started a war. This war never took place on the Middle Realm, for they had one rule of the war, leave the mortals out of it. But, this rule was quickly broken. At first, the angels convinced the mortals to worship their leader, and then the demons grew enraged and said that if you worship him, you're giving way your freedom. Then the Mortal Realm became divided. Some species chose a side while in others families were divided. Life was like this for 2,999,990 years...

 

 

That's when Fate (but not Destiny) had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my book! Brownie Bear out!


	2. THe Last Demon of Ink and Pen is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy comes into the scene! But no one bothers to ask him his name. Oh and violence warning I guess? It's not graphic but just in case. Set in the 13-1400s AD

Chapter 2: The last demon of ink and pen is found

  
A lower class demon ran to the throne room, holding a very small bundle in his arms. Teleporting into the centre of the throne room, the demon quickly saluted to Lucifer, leader of the Below.

"Why have you come here?" The demonically deep voice bellowed, slightly scaring the smaller demon.

  
"I-it'sss about the professssy SSSSir. I found a demon of ink and pen. What are we going to do about it?" The snake eyed being replied, forked tongue flicking slightly. Panic spread across the king of Hell's face for a second before He settled with a reasonable answer.

"Kill it. However means necessary. Got it, Snake-Eyes?"

  
"Yessss Ssssir." The small demon in Snake-eyes arms quivered, fear evidently shown on its tiny face. Snake-eyes went to leave the throne room to dispose of the nuisance when his lord's thundering voice interrupted him.

"Here you nitwit. Kill him here!"

"Of courssssse Ssssir." Snake-eyes placed the young demon on the ground, its small horns and arrow-like tall revealed to the lord of the underworld. And with on final nod from Lucifer, Snake-eyes threw one of the spikes that grew on his back at the semi melted demon of ink and pen. The spike hurdled towards the shacking target, before being stopped mid-air by a dark, sticky substance that formed a shield around the child.

"What!?!? Again!" Lucifer slammed his flaming fist down on the side of his throne, causing a booming echo through-out the room. Again and again spikes and spears, swords and whips, flames and boulders were thrown or stabbed at the black, inky pool that surrounded the terrified demon-child, who could see everything that happened around him. After Lucifer himself couldn't kill the young demon, he came up with a solution,

"Since the child cannot be killed, we shall raise it to be the most despicable of us all. But it can never hear of the prophecy. We will still try to dispose of this pest as offen as possible, and to ensure that it doesn't betray us, the memories of every moment we try and kill it will be removed. Is that understood?" He ordered,  getting a nod from Snake-Eyes, who then took the child to the deepest and darkest part of Hell, hoping that the smallest, most pathetic demon he had ever seen wouldn't be the down fall of his lord's plan to take over the Mortal Plane once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Wow, this is cringy. And short, a lot of these chapters will be short. Also Snake-Eyes! He's an A-Hat. I have Chapters 3 to 7 already written and will be pacing out the posting of them after I post 3 and 4 today, Brownie Bear out!


	3. In Which an Angel Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's first appearance. And She's not happy about Gods views on gays. Set in 1731

Chapter 3: In which an Angel falls

  
Angels had rules, lots of rules. But there was 1 rule that was disobeyed in secret more than any other. And since no one wanted to be permanently banned from going home, most of those who broke the rule fled to the mortal plane under the excuse that they were going to preach about God and all his Glory. So if you ever meet an angel in the mortal plane, it was because they chose to leave and spread his 'good will' and 'the teachings'. But, there was one angel, whom knew this rule but had broken it more than once _in public_. The rule that said 'Angels are to NEVER like their own gender, that is a trait that demons have and we are not demons.' Now, the angels never realized that demons are ok with whatever gender you like, and had always thought that all demons were homosexual. This caused a few battles in the war. But Alice, once realizing that she did not have any interest in the suitors her parents set up for her, she began to rebel, wanting a more open place to live. Once finding out who she was and what her sexual orientation was, which wasn't very hard considering no other angel was openly homosexual, God called her to his throne room. As she fluttered in, the usually kind but stern voice of her leader spoke up.

"Alice, why are you doing this?" He asked, not believing that one of his angels could disobey him like this, because he was oblivious to any o the in the closet Angels. 

"Because this is I don't want the D. I prefer the C." Alice sassed back, a hint of fear not quite hidden in her voice. God sighed at the response he got from the young angel.

"It's not to late to change, you could be happy with one of the chosen suitors if you tried." He almost pleaded, not wanting to banish an Angel since he knew something bad? Or maybe good would happen because of it but he couldn't remember what.

"With all due respect Sir, I'd rather be banished."

"If that is what you truly wish.. You are to be banished to the Mortal Plane. But, since you are so young, I'll allow you to return after you've gotten over this 'phase'." God stood up, hand flinging out and opening a portal to the Middle Realm.

"This isn't a phrase! Surely I can't be the only angel like this! Others like me are just too scared to come out and admit who they are! You may go on about how you 'give us freedom' but we aren't free to be ourselves!" And with that, two guards came up and threw her through the portal, watching her plummet to the ground. God turned to her parents, giving them a soft but uneasy smile.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon. She's realize that this is all just a silly phase and she'll be flying up here before you know it." If only God knew of what he spoke, then he would know that this was all a part of Fate's plan. "Now, prepare to attack, we keep the Mortals out of Lucifer’s grubby hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any Christian, it's for the plot. And please remember that this is just a book before you hate. Boris comes in in the next chapter so stay tuned! Brownie Bear out!


	4. And a Sheppard who is a Wolf finds an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris just wanted a nice, peaceful day, minding his sheep but an Angel had to fall and scare Old Lucy. Set in 1731

Chapter 3: And the Shepherd who is a Wolf finds an Angel

  
Boris was a simple man. He would tend to his sheep from Monday to Saturday and on Sunday he would take two of his older sheep and three of his new lambs to the market, the older sheep going to the butchers and the new lambs being sold to other farmers. He would then buy his vegetables and collect the spare cuts and bones that the butcher gives him as per their agreement and then he'd head home, ready to roast the meat for the upcoming weeks meals. And once a month, when the moon was full, he head into either the forest or his reinforced basement depending on the weather, and transform into his wolf form. And oh, did I forget to tell you? Boris is a Werewolf. A Tame one at that that was very good at controlling his inner beast at that. And when he heard his sheep’s terror filled baas from the other paddock, he shifted as fast as he could and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Stupid God. Stupid rules. Why can't I like girls?" The person that was scaring his herd yelled, kicking up a tuff of grass. She turned upon hearing his approach. Before she could scramble away from the hulking mass of fur in front of her, he shifted back to his human form, but kept the eyes and teeth of the beast he could become. Clearing is throat, he spoke to the confused woman who looked about 26 years of age.

"Ms, I must ask you to stop scaring my sheep. Old Lucy is already in the last of her days, you don't need to make her final day any sooner."He asked, eyes narrowing down at the small, startled women. She stammered for a bit, trying to work out what to say before she settled on informing Boris of her name.

"Alice. My name's Alice. And I didn't realize that these sheep belonged to any particular person." Alice smirked, not fully apologising for her wrongs. She stretched out her four wings trying to make herself appear taller than the 6' foot 7' shepherd.

"Oh, I do apologise for the inconvenience, but Angel of the Lord or not, you shouldn't assume that a flock of sheep is going to be unguarded." Boris mock apologised right back, not caring if the priest down the hill would scrold him for sassing an angel later.   

"I may be an angel, but God ain’t my lord." Alice huffed, pulling her wings in a bit so that they were only just visible behind her back, adjusting her halo a bit. "If God won't accept me for me, then I am no angel of his. What about you? Aren't wolfs pack animals?"

"To shay, to shay. I don't exactly fit in with most other wolfs, too tame for them." Boris nodded, thinking about neither of hem were accepted by their own kind. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave? Isn't up there supposed to be perfect?"

Alice rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could. "I didn't leave, they kicked me out. And nothings here, so why would anything up there be perfect?" When she looked up at the towering man again, he held a look of understanding and knowledge, an uncommon look for his kind.

"I was kicked out of my pack because I wanted to learn. Not from the elders and about pack traditions, but about the humans and other species. I was more like a tamed mutt than a wolf. So here I am. Much happier with my life than I was before. So, I've been in your position before. Scared and away from home. But I found a home here, as a shepherd. You can find a place too, but until then, how about you stay with me? I've got a spare room and as long as you don't scare my sheep again, it's yours for whenever you need it. But understand I will not be having any free loaders." Boris offered a hand, a gentle toothy smile spread across his jaw.

"I might have to take up that other Mr., but a name would be appreciated before I enter your home for the foreseeable future." Alice shook his hand, smiling just as widely.

"Boris." And with that, they walked back to his house, as the most unlikely of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Next chapter will be up in the next two to three weeks. Enjoy Boris's first appearance. Oh, and with my Werewolf logic here, Werwolf can shift when ever they want but they can't control the shift on a full moon and they lose themselves to the beast. Also, what's a group of sheep called again? Brownie Bear Out!


	5. A Truth is told in a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (version 2.0 of this chapter, updated 15/03/18)   
> We talk a little bit about our favourite demon in this filler chapter   
> Set in 1117

Chapter 5; A Truth is told with in a Lie 1117

 

It had started out as a snear. An insult reserved only for him. Snake-Eyes had been the first to use it. Snake-Eyes had said it with such... He didn't know, but it made him feel bad, and not the good-bad the bad-bad. They said it means 'Blessed' and they think it's funny, too call their 'weakest' that. But he never thought much of it, after all, he is only about a thousand years old, and demons his age... don't exist. But he was feed lies, lies about being 'blessed' and 'gifted'.

Lies about others like him. They called him 'Benedetto', or 'Bendy' if they were feeling too lazy too be mean. He didn't like it but he could live with 'Bendy'. Heh, calling him, a demon!, blessed. It was a cruel and sick joke. Not that Bendy realized, no, that boy was far too naive. But, that would change oh so soon. And he'd feel imposed by the presence of them but miraculously still retain his child-like spirit and curiosity.

If only Lucifer knew just how wrong those lies are. If only he knew how blessed the small inkling is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's what so far (in my opinion) is the worst chapter of the book. Well, the next will be posted as soon as I finish chapter 8 and am half way though chapter 9. This chapter will most likely be rewritten. About a 90% chance of it being rewritten in the future.(Chapter has been rewritten and I like it so much better now, even if it is really bloody short and I'm really sorry about that) Brownie Bear out!


	6. Boris's Final Year and Alice's Quest to Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... You all knew this would come right? But what you don't expect is that I will post almost every Friday from now on. Set in 1799

Boris and Alice had been going about their lives in the little hut with Boris's sheep for 68 years, going through the ups and downs of as normal of a life as a werewolf and a fallen angel can have when Boris grew sick. Greatly sick. He knew and felt in his soul that this would be his final year and when he told his closet friend, whom was like a sister to him, Alice broke down. As an Angel, she wouldn't die unless killed by a sword forged with an angels grace and to hear that Boris would be dying at an age that by angel standards was still a baby broke her heart.

On what had become an average day  for them, she helped him to his room and got him comfy in his bed and took a long, hard look at her brother-like friend. At the wrinkles, and the frailness of Boris made her determined to fix it. So, paying one of the village boys to look after the herd and Boris, she set off on a quest to find something that would keep Boris alive.

It took her 5 months to find the spell, a black magic potion that required angel's feathers to work. Alice knew what would come of her preforming the ritual and using black magic but she didn't care, as long as her friend stayed alive. So, she collected the last of the ingredients and set of back to Boris's house. She landed there a month after finding the spell and put it together on the spot, as she spoke the incarnation of power her wings began to cripple and bled, feathers falling off, disintegrating when they hit the ground and the top of her head felt like to daggers were poking it from the inside of her skull. Once the potion was down and her last tie to Heaven destroyed she ran into the house, ignoring the blood dripping down the sides of her head and the intense pain of her wings.

"Boris! I'm so sorry I took so long but-" A grief sicken cry stopped her mid-sentence as her dear friend beckoned her closer and reached up to touch her wings.

"Oh Alice, where have you been?" He whispered, voice shaking as he ran his hand over one of her wings, getting only a pained whine and Alice shielding her wings away as a response. He signed and looked up at the top of her head, almost reaching out to touch the set of pure white, blood stained horns but thinking better of it. Boris look at Alice straight in the eye, begging for an explanation.

"I, I, umm you... sigh." She couldn't get any words out, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Boris started to cough, a chest thrashing, soul shaking cough that made him wheeze and try to catch his breath. Alice lunged forwards, helping Boris to sit up a bit, hoping that he was just clearing his lungs. When Boris stopped coughing he laid back down. He felt the blood on his hand as the world faded in and out. He look to where he presumed Alice was and gave his signature, gentle toothy smile because this was his time. He had lived a good life, one he didn't regret. He closed his eyes, and no more did a heart beat in his chest.

"Boris? Boris!? BORIS!" Alice screamed. Sobs racking her body causing her too fall too her knees as she stumbled for the small vile she had placed on the night stand. She leaned onto the cold, hard timber of the bed and uncorked the bottle and with shaking hands she reached out, pouring the contents of the vile down the wolf's throat before collapsing on his chest, tears staining the shirt he wore. While she cried, the wrinkles in his face seemed to smooth out and the days seemed to reverse, stopping when Boris looked the same as the day she first meet him. He was as immortal as she was know, maybe even more. And only when Alice heard his heart start up in his chest again was she okay to go and pack some travel bags of their stuff. They couldn't stay here, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally have an update schedule! So I'll try my best too update every Friday, but sometimes it might end up being Sunday or Saturday Night. Oh! And just a quick spoiler, chapter 15 is called 'Too Soon, Too Fast.' I'll let you figure out what that means. Also, imagination_tier, chapter 11 will be dedicated too you because with out your comment, it wouldn't exist. And go check out their story Wounds bleeding Black, it's really good. Also, another spoiler, Boris will be the mum friend. Well, I just want too say thank you too everyone who left kudos! Brownie Bear out!


	7. Lucifer consolts Fate but not Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate and Lucifer try to do business, Destiny is himself. Set in 1755

  
Bendy, ever since they had first found him, had been told how to be evil. But he never was truly evil, annoying at most. He, in all his time that he remembered due to having his memory wiped quite a bit since they tried to kill him at least once every 48 hours and they can't have him remembering that, had gotten onto everyone's nerves. Even Lucifer him self, and there was only so much Lucifer could take of it and the lack of fear, since Bendy didn't remember why Lucifer was feared by all.  So, he visited the ~~one~~ only TRUSTABLE neutral in this almost eternal war.

  
"What should I do! He's the key to winning this war but he's just so damn irritating!" Lucifer screeched, almost knocking over the chess table the other two figures in the vast abyss of nothingness but was stopped by the two hands, held out and glowing having created a shield to protect their precious game.

  
"Careful, you don't want to anger us." One said, appearing calm.

  
"Nope, you wouldn't like me when I'm mad." The other said, grinning like a maniac.

  
"No one likes you anyway Destiny. But Fate, answer me." Lucifer sighs, having only been there for 5 minutes but already being down with the two. An offended gasp came from the accused celestial being. The calmer of the two playing chess simply rolled his eyes.

  
"It's true tho. And send Bendy to the Mortal Plane, it'll get him out of your hairs and he'll learn a thing or two." Fate said, taking out the black king at the same time that Destiny took out the white king.

  
"HenerrrFate~, I thought you loved me!" Destiny whined, messing up his words at the start.

"Destiny~ You're the only one in that relationship." Fate teased back, rolling his eyes at the other deity.

"That's not what you sai-"Destiny tried to say before:

  
"OKAY! Shut up. No one needs to now that Destin-oey."Lucifer remained oblivious as for what the two were talking about, but considering how red Fate's face was, he had a few good guesses.

  
"But you were drunk, and you said you love me and then you puked on my shoes and passed out. Then I passed out two cause I was equally as drunk and can't handle puke when wasted." Destiny bluntly stated, earning an embarrassed face palm and a groan from Fate and all of Lucifer's guesses were wrong. With out another word, he left and the two deities resumed the argument they were discussing before his arrival. Unbeknownst to him, Destiny had a plan for Bendy, a plan that he had stolen off Fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 7 chapters up! So Cuphead, Mugman, Mickey, Felix, Oswald ect are now canon characters to the book. Or, will be. They will be added, just... mostly not till the second book. YEAH that's right folks! this book is no where near finished and I've already planned out the sequel. Brownie Bear out!


	8. Bendy is sent on his 'Mission'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. Snake-Eyes is not featured in this chapter. Wow it's short too. Set in 1756

  
Lucifer summoned the small, pathetic demon to his throne room, as he did everyday. But this time was different. This time Bendy wasn't meet with knifes or any weapon of destruction and/or 'death'. Not that he remembered those moments, but the fear of them was still there.

   
Bendy slowly pushed open the door, entering the dark torture chamber of a throne room. The Ruler of Hell sat atop his throne, looking down upon all those in the room. A small, frightening smirk reached Lucifers lips when he saw the small, shaking form of Bendy.

  
"H-Hello Sir." Bendy stammered, nervously looking at his hands. All eyes were on him and he didn't like it. He liked attention sure, but not this type.

"Bendy, we're moving the plans to conquer the mortal realm and the Above forwards. But, we need someone... inconspicuous, to go to the mortal plan and gather information of those that live there. After consulting some... friends of mine, we decided that you would be the best bet to spy for us." Lucifer stated, ignoring the looks he was given by those around him.

"R-really sir? Wow, That's, that's quite an honour there but err, what makes you thi... I'll uu, get onto it right away." Bendy ran out of the room, avoiding the gazes he got from his boss and the other demons present. As soon as the door closes, yells of protest filled the room, screams of disbelief were heard by the demon of which they were talking about, who was leaning on the door. Not that they n\knew this of course. 

"Quiet you fools! Did you honestly think I was actually entrusting him with such a big role in my plan! No! Now get out there and cause some chaos! I have the War to win." And with that, the room was empty from all but it's King, who's plan was 'falling right into place.'

But, in his little corner of Hell, Bendy was not going to have that. _'I'll show them. I can... no, AM evil. I'll be the reason the war is won!'_ Bendy was as sure as he could be of that thought whilst he made his plans to be the best spy that Hell had ever seen. His 'ink shadows' would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in two weeks time this story will have 10 chapter. By then I should have also finished chapters 12 (currently writing) to 17. And I just want to say shit balls, I never thought I'd get the support that I'm getting for this book. I'll do a double post with chapters 10 and 11. Also, to the Undertale fans: I'm writing a book called 'The Oddity Files', from just the title, would any one be interested? Brownie Bear out!


	9. Boris Wakes Up and Something is Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dying, Boris awakens to find out what happened in his absence. Set in 1799

 

Boris had been peaceful. He was perfectly content with staying dead. But, a strong pull yanked on him, draging him back down to the Earth. At first, during those first few minutes of consiousness, he thought he had been rencarnated. So, hoping he was now a human baby, he opened his eyes to meet a wooden ceiling with a dieing candle lighting the room. Looking left and right, he saw musclar arms that held familiar scars and a familiar tanned and sun kissed look.

"What?" He couldn't begin to voice his confusion as he sat up, in his own body. But... younger, years younger. And he didn't feel like he had just died either, more like he slept wrong. Willing himself to stand, he realized that this wasn't his house nor could he hear his sheep in the background. But he could hear the dull roar of a fire in another room and he could faintly smell old blood. 'Alice.' He ran, out of the room and in too what appeared to be the only other room in the house, tripping over his own feet in his panic.

"Boris! Oh good grief I thought I would be done before you woke up. I-" Alice tried to start, but couldn't as Boris had stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Boris, buddy, I can't breath." She finally managed to rasp out.

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit exited." Boris pulled back, taking in the blood staining her pale skin, giving it unnatural crimson streaks and the two, pearly white horns that seemed too gleam though the blood coating them. He remembered seeing them and her wings all to well before he had died. "What happened?" Boris's question was meet with silence. Alice looked down at the ground, like she knew something that would crush him. After crouching down so he could get a better look at his friend's face, she began talking.

"Remember how I left?" Boris nodded, noticing the blood stained bandages, and a bucket of murky water with a rag floating in it on the floor next to her. "Well, I -I couldn't watch you die. You're my family. And I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that I couldn't save you." "I died from old age Alice. You couldn't, shouldn't have been able too do anything." Alice sighed, remembering that her own family didn't love her for who she was after Boris made his comment. "You're a mortal, I would have lived for eons knowing that the first person to accept me for me was dead."

Boris understood, now. She was scared of being abandoned. Of being alone.

"I had to find a way too stop that from happening. And I did... but the consequences... they weren't exactly small." Alice sighed again, opening her tattered, bloody wings with a wince of pain.

"Oh Alice, what have you done? Another half of my life time isn't worth your only way back to your birth place." Boris couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her wings looked worse than what they looked before he had died.

"Not just another go at your life, another infinite goes. The only way to have brought you back was black magic. The consequences I was talking about? I'm the first true fallen Angel now. Angels aren't supposed to use black magic, by doing so I basically said that I am not one of them. So, now I'm not. That's where the horns and my... what's left of my wings come in. And on your part, you'll age like normally, but every time you die, you'll revert back to this age, keeping all the memories of your past lives. Including your death." That made more sense than another run at his life. But, as Alice gave up on waiting for an answer and went back to trying to clean her wings, horns and the halo that sat in her lap, glowing just as brightly as before. Even though the blood. He watched her struggle for a bit.

"Here," He grabbed the rag from her hand. "Let me help."

"... Thank you."

"No problem. I have to look out for my family after all. Now, I have an important question. Am I still a Wolf or?" Alice laughed, shaking her head before telling him yes, his species is still the same. And then they continued as planned, talking about Alice's adventure and cleaning the blood of the Fallen Angel. As well as bandage her wings of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys! Next week we have the double chapter post and after that I have to work my arse of to get chapters finished on time! Whoop! Brownie Bear out!


	10. Bendy Discovers Something About Humans, And Finds The "Perfect" Way To Go About His Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Set in 1756

Bendy had never been this excited. He finally had the chance to prove he wasn't useless and he was going to use it wisely. But he had one problem: his job was too spy on the mortals and cause as much chaos as possible and too do that he needed to travel and blend in. He didn't know how to go about either of those. Since Bendy barely knew how to use his powers teleporting was out of the picture.

"I'm gonna have to fix that" He thought, gently rubbing the underside of his head and pondering about his main problem. He'd been topside for two days and he had found out something interesting: Humans were both fascinated and terrified by the Mythical. Some humans hunted those with magic or magical traits while other worshiped them. And that could be trouble for him. Being such a young demon, still a teen for crying out loud, he had no way of knowing how to hide some of his most noticeably demonic features. His horns and tail being two. Sighing, Bendy took his head of it's spot where it floated above his now human-like shoulders. Dang he wished he could remember what every other meeting he'd had with his boss was about. Placing his head back on his shoulders and creating a hooded cape out of ink, he walked into the town he had been studying for the past two days. The townsfolk gave him a few odd glances, but were other wise... what was the word? Bendy didn't know, nor did he care.

"Looks like I'm failing at my one chance to prove myself." He mumbled, pulling the hood further down over his head. That's when he noticed something, a few tents on the edge of town that was the source of the music he was only now paying attention too. With a smirk on his face, he strutted over to the crowd the surrounded the tent. Pushing his way too the front, he found himself staring in sudden aw. In front of him, was a traveling fair, circus what ever you wish too call it. He saw witches selling potions and oracles telling fortunes, human acrobats and performers doing things that by mortal standards, should have been impossible. He felt the joy and happiness of those around him. Bendy, in all his life, had always been told that mortals were uneducated swine that had no true knowledge of anything and yet here they were, proving everything he had known about them wrong. Looking around, a smaller, less popular tent caught his eye. This tent was covered in purple, green and black and had a dark yet misunderstood and inviting aura too it. Bendy started to walk towards it, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"You don't want too go there pal, that's where this here circus's trickster hosts his performance. He'll cheat you of your money and leave you with a pocket of misfortune for the rest of the month." The stranger warned, looking down form his impressive height at Bendy, golden eyes hiding a wild, untameable secret.

"Okey dokey Sir! I'll make sure too stay right away!" Bendy replied chipper, walking away from the man and the Trickster's tent. Bendy closed his eyes, he, for the first time since leaving Hell, had some pranks too do. And he knew just the way too do it. In a brief flash of crimson, his demonic robes that hid under his cloak had changed to what was the classic con-man's clothes of the day, but with his own demonic twist. A click of his fingers later and ink dripped down from his cloak and onto his shadow, and when he opened his deep red eyes and smiled a big, toothy, threatening smile, his shadow did the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the golden eyed stranger? And whoop! Double Digits! Brownie Bear out!


	11. A look into Fate and Destiny's lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The chapter that I promised to tier all those weeks ago! Set in 1800

Fate paced across the infinite void he called his home, but only the length of the couch Destiny had conjured. He was stumped. Bendy had gotten to the surface in 1756, where he briefly and unknowingly meet Boris who was due to die in 1799 and his resurrection happening the same year and Boris and Alice had meet in 1731 and... what year even was it? Fate couldn't remember. Nor could he remember why Destiny was here since he wasn't helping and he needed the help! Every path of that Fate could determine meant that the prophecy would be invalid and the War between Heaven and Hell would continue. Groaning, he held is head in his hands, tempted to conjure a wall for him to bash it on.

"Fate~ Come sit! Read with me! Or maybe draw, heh, you used to love doing that" Destiny pestered from the couch, finally getting tired the pacing. His crossword puzzle could wait. Fate looked up form his hands, the stress and worry almost getting to him. "You worry too much Sweetie, we have time. A break won't hurt you workaholic." 

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME DESTINY! THIS PROPHECY NEEDS TO BE FORFILLED AND EVER PATH I SEE CAN'T DO THAT!" Fate snapped, turning around from looking into the endless abyss to look at Destiny, who had fallen of the couch. As many futures as he could see, the one he could never predict was Fate. And Fate could never predict him either.

"HENRY EDWARD FOSTER! You need to calm down this instance or so help me! We will organise the prophecy later. For now, just, breathe. okay Love?" Destiny told him, getting up off the floor and going and hugging the stressed deity. Fate, or Henry as he was know as long ago, took a deep breathe in and hugged Destiny back, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Joey. I shouldn't have yelled. I just, urg, can't see any way for this too work." Fate whispered, remembering a time when things we're simpler, a time when the two of them were human. 

"It's okay Hen, just, come sit down for a while. And waiting a few years won't hurt the Realms that much. Get some rest for once in your eternal life." Destiny replied, pulling them both onto the couch while conjuring two cups of hot chocolate. "Remember, remember when all this started?" 

Fate sighed softly, swapping their positions so he could use Destiny like a teddy bear, a skinny, bean stalk of a teddy bear but a teddy bear non the less. "Yeah, how could I forget? Our lives would have ended by now right?"

"No, we died in 1804, not 1800. Things were so simple back then." 

Fate snorted. "Until you decided it would be a good idea too mess with things you shouldn't. I mean, how did you think it would have turned out? This is literally the best case scenario." Destiny hummed in agreement, remembering how he had began dabbling in magic and bit of more than he could even fit in his mouth. 

"Yeah, but hey, at least we don't have too deal with being burned at the stake now right? Cause, you know, sending your immortal soul back to the beginning of time and accidently being the reason the universe was created and them becoming the rulers/protectors of it is a great way to avoid execution." Fate hit Destiny up the back of the head, laughing at his lovers antics. "What? At least we're together though."

"You're cheesy." Fate mumbled, hugging the man he loved tighter. "Love you."

"I love me too." Destiny smirked, practically feeling the eye roll he got off Fate. "I suppose I love you slightly more than I love me."  
A yawn escaped Fate's mouth, convincing him to lie down on the suddenly softer couch and roll Destiny around so that they faced each other.  
And that was how they stayed for a few hours. Until Destiny ruined the peace by accidently kneeing Fate in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go tier! hope you like it! And I'm going to go back and add the year that the events of each chapter takes place in to the chapter summaries. But it's not in chronological order to the most part. All of Bendy's stuff happened in that order and Boris and Alice's stuff happened in that order but sometime something will happen on Bendy's corner that takes place before the previous Boris and Alice chapter. Brownie Bear out!


	12. Author's Note

I'm so sorry guys. I've been sick since Wednesday last week and the internet went down on Friday as well and it only started up again today. School's really been packing down the assignments as well. That and I don't even have chapter 13 finished. So I'm going to go on a hiatus until October or November. (Or until I've finish up to chapter 20 if I do that before then) I'm so sorry guys. Brownie Bear out.


	13. The Adventures Alice Angel and Boris Wolf, On the Run Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true chapter 12. (ish) A summary of some of Alice and Boris's adventures.  
> (set during 1843-1846)

They didn't stay in the house in the woods for long. Just long enough to make a plan. They'd became travellers, never staying in town too long. It had been 2 years since Boris first died and they had a routine. Boris stayed as in his Wolf form as much as possible, carrying Alice where she couldn't walk and Alice gathering wild vegetables and fruits as they walked. When they reached a town they would find a job for a few days, collect their money and leave. This was life for them and they were happy, they had each other. That's when they found it. It was a strange beast, with four snake like eyes and a forked tongue. Deep green skin and what looked like a ratty con-man's clothes with horns that started on it's brow and worked their way round in swirling patterns. Horn-like spike tore though it's back. It hissed a pleased hiss when Boris began growling, hunched in front of Alice with his hackles raised.

"Well, issn't thisss a pleasssent ssuprizze. Tw..." It began, before looking up at Alice's Halo and horns from it's hunched over position. "The prophecccy!" It shrieked, running at the two at full speed. Alice moved, hoping to form an Angelic shield or something to protect them but alas, her efforts failed and the next thing she knew Boris was thrown against a tree. A sickening crack rang through the clearing they were in. Alice looked behind her, at the blood stained fur of her best friend and brother. Her bright blue eyes blacked out, looking soulless and demonic. She screamed, shock waves of the shear power admitting off her throwing the thing away, against a bolder. Her hair seemed to forget what gravity was as her Halo turned black and grew sharp, obsidian blades around its perimeter. The tips of the usually blunt, pearly white horns grew black and sharp.

"Why did you attack us? What prophecy? WHO ARE YOU?" Alice had moved forward, now holding it up in a choke hold, the weapon that used to be her Halo pressed against the thing's neck. It made a choking sound, before it answered her question.

"I am Sssnake-eyesss. Lord Lucccifer ssent me to create chaoss. And if you don't know about the propheccy, than that makess my job ssso much eassier." It said, before Alice dropped him. She looked down at the demon and spoke only one sentence before it ran off.

"Your throat will be much more sore if you ever hurt us gain." She watched it as it ran, scampering away for its life. Sighing, Alice's eyes returned to normal and her Halo glew gold once again. She began to set up camp, being that they couldn't really go anywhere until Boris was up. Two hours later and he had healed over and returned to human form. Half a hour after that he woke up. Rubbing a hand against his chin, he discovered the lack of beard he had grown in the past two years, his face once again covered in a dark stubble.  
"Did I die?" Alice laughed at his question sorrily. 

"Yes." Alice bluntly stated, before continuing to poke the fire with her stick. "You, you should have seen it Boris. I didn't even know I could do that."  
"Do what?" Alice looked up, staring into his soul like she did.

"Become demonic. I just, I had gotten so angry and then I had the thing held up by its neck and I was holding my Halo in my hand like a weapon because it was. It had blades running along the edges. Boris, I knew that I would be a Fallen Angel by preforming that spell but I didn't think that was what it meant." She rambled, standing up at some point during her speech to start pacing. "I didn't know that these horns were actual demon horns. I-I thought they were ju-" She broke into sobs, tears falling down her face as she began again, rambling about what ifs and broken lives. Boris sat next to his friend, pulling her on to his lap in a big hug.

"Shh, It's okay. Alice, listen too me. You are not a demon. So what if Fallen Angels are pretty much a quarter demon. You'll just have to learn how to use that for your own purposes. You never were the politest person in this realm after all." Boris comforted and joked, before reminding Alice of all the mischief she had done ever since he meet her. He reminded her of the countless, and mostly worthless, bits and bobs she would pick pocket, even now she still did that. They spent the rest of the night talking about how they can use Alice's new found powers and about where they would go next.

1805 held a fun month and a bit for them. They were still perfecting Alice's control of the demon in her when they came across a town plagued by pixies. They ended up saving the town and learning that most creatures that weren't human were very likely to listen to what they said.

An interestingly notable adventure was in 1817, when a gryphon had decided to claim the Greek Emperor's daughter as his own. Boris and Alice managed to work out an agreement, he would let her go as long as he could go and visit her at any time. That's when people began to spread the word about the two wondering strangers who never stayed for long, but brought a peace to the lands they visited. They became a legend that year.

The next time they heard of the prophecy was in 1824. But they still weren't told what this prophecy was, or why no one would tell them.

In 1838 a group of unicorns began tricking some people into thinking they were the 'chosen ones'. They convinced the people that were fooled by them to head into the Dark Forest, which is now known as Suicide Forest. Every single on of them died. Alice and Boris had tied to solve this one peacefully like they had with most of the other issues they had encountered, but the unicorns only told them that they had chosen their side in the Great War and they weren't going to fall victim to the words of the leaders of the Middle Army. This confused Alice and Boris since they were not leaders of any army.

They had many more adventures in the years after they met Snake-eyes, but they still never heard the prophecy itself, only that they were some how been mistaken for the people of the prophecy... or were they? 

They travelled the world and by 1840, they had been almost everywhere in Europe and Asia. In 1843 they stopped in a small town on the border of Italy and France. Boris walked thought the town, looking behind him cautiously. He had been about to turn around when someone collided with him, almost knocking them over.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked the girl, who looked quite surprised at being caught by someone. 

"Ahhh, Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She looked up at Boris, face red with embarrassment. 

"Good, Let's start over shall we? I'm Boris Wolf." He told her while standing her back up on her feet.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not going to have an update schedule but rather I will update when I have good internet and finished the chapter. But we're getting more characters now so yay! Brownie Bear out!  
> (P.S please feel the voice crack every time Snake-Eyes talks)


	14. Getting To Know The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that love in the air? And the new friend is back! Also slight lie about it being Boris centric, but that was how it was supposed to got but it is mainly form Boris's POV  
> (set during 1846-1847)

Boris had never expected for this to happen. He would have never expected to organised another meeting with Charlotte. He and Alice ended up staying just a little bit longer and he took the opportunity to talk with Charlotte. Alice came too, insisting that she needed a fellow female to talk to about feminine things. Not that that was what the two of them talked about anyway.

"And then he broke into a full on run, I don't blame him though. If I had angered the ALPHA buck of that herd I'd run as well. It took him a hour of dodging trees and fallen logs for him to find a climbable tree to try and get away but did that stop the buck? No. It started ramming into the tree." Alice broke off laughing, since she had began telling Charlotte every embarrassing caper Boris had gotten himself into. Boris sat in between the two giggling girls, earning a lot of sympathetic looks from the other men that where walking past or eating at the peaceful cafe. He was surprised that Charlotte never questioned how Alice knew about some of the things she was telling her and he was glad about that. Their inhuman natural had become... not a secret, but not something they openly talked about over that years, the only ones that knew were those like themselves. The meeting was enjoyable, to say the least, it was a nice break from the usual chaos he Boris and Alice had do deal with. 

The third time he saw Charlotte was a week later, Alice had managed to convince him that they should buy a house in the woods near the town. She had sent him into town to collect supplies, namely food, when he saw Charlotte through the widow of the bakery. Seeing that he had to buy a loaf anyway he figured stopping at her family's bakery, rather than the one closer to his new home, won't hurt too much right? 

"Fancy seeing you here." His smile grew wider and softer when she turned around, revealing a flour covered face.

"Well it is kinda my job so... Anything that takes your fancy?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron and moving to the bench up the front of the store. Her had turned pink not long after she realized who had greeted her.

"Just a loaf will do, thanks." Charlotte nodded, her kind smile never faltering for a second.

"Coming right up!" She turned to the shelf of bread behind her, carefully picking up a loaf to give to the handsome man on the other side of the counter. "That will be 3 pence." 

With a joking huff about prices, Boris paid and went on his way. Charlotte smiled fondly as she watched Boris leave from her spot behind the counter with a dreamy, unheard sigh.

"Charlotte! Here! Here! You need to try this new recipe my sweet!" A deep, jolly voice rang from the kitchen.

"Coming Papa!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week before Boris saw Charlotte again. Only this time, rather than holding onto the joy of spontaneously seeing his new friend (he's a wolf, a puppers, what did you expect) he wished he didn't have to have been there. 

Boris had been having a good day. He had found work at the local pub as a bartender and Alice hadn't trick any drunkards into thinking they were pixies. He was walking home from his first shift when a muffled scream was brought to his ears. Not even bothering to ask if anyone else heard it, he walked a little bit faster towards to alleyway the sound had came from. He hadn't even realized what was going on until he had on of the musicians from his new job pinned to the wall by their neck. It was only once he began speaking did it fully set in what was going on.  
  
"Listen here you horrid bastard. If I ever see you touch, or trying to touch, a lady like that again with out their consent, your blood will paint the woods." Boris hadn't even realize he was growling, or how _animistic_ his eyes and teeth had grown. Taking a step back and letting the man go with the warning, Boris knelt down next to Charlotte. She was still shaking, tears staining her face, when he offered a hand. 

"I-, he-, he was going to-," A sob escaped her mouth as she took Boris's hand, feeling safer in his presence, she knew he'd protect her, that he is a good man. "There was nothing I could do. If- if you hadn't have found me..."

"Here, how about we go, sit down at a cafe somewhere and have a nice cup of tea and I'll tell you about some of my adventures to help you forget?" Charlotte looked up at Boris's sincere face, looked at the care and warmth in his golden eyes. A small smile crept across her face.

"How about we head back to your place? It's been a while since I've seen Alice and I really don't want to be in town any longer than I have to."

"Okay, lets go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since they had moved into town. Boris's job earned them enough money to live and Alice had started gardening. Charlotte had began visiting more often, her and Alice being best friends and all. And this visits was some what different to the others. 

When Boris came home after a long day at the pub, he really should have expected to giggling women to be sitting on his porch drinking tea. He raised an eyebrow as he passed them and entered the house with a quick greeting. He was ready to make a quick soup and go to bed. But something told him he should check the house for any changes. His search provided fruitful when he checked the lounge room, which was also the first room he checked. The furniture had been moved off the walls and was in the center of the room, the floor had sheets covering it and so did the furniture. The walls were a light pink colour with dark, was that blue?, vine like patterns. He smiled, while it wasn't what he would have chosen they put effort into to it. Boris turned, already knowing the girls were behind him even if they had walk as silently as possible. 

"Good job you two, very artistic." His smile grew as Charlotte turned red and looked at the ground when Alice began boosting about how it was all Charlotte except for the idea. Boris's smile grew soft as he looked into Charlotte's emerald green eyes.

"Well then, you have nice eyes Charlotte. GOOD eyes, as in for style." Boris sputtered out, his own face turning red as Alice snickered and Charlotte's face grew even more red if it was possible.

"... Thanks"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After knowing Alice and Boris for almost 10 months, Charlotte was curious. There was a lot of things she didn't know about the town's resident mysteries. Sure they didn't really keep secrets and when she asked they generally told her the truth but she didn't know why they had been traveling for so long or what Alice was doing when she disappeared for a week at a time. Charlotte didn't even know whether they had any living family or how they had had so many adventures when they were, as far as she knew, 26 and 28 years of age. And sometimes they would say or do things that didn't quite make sense. How had Boris's eyes been so wolf like on that day all those months ago when he saved her? Why was there always torn and ragged feathers around their house and in Alice's room? What did Boris have to do so badly that he disappeared once a month? Had something happened to the rest of their family? Could she simply just ask them these things or did she have to earn their trust a bit more? All these thoughts filled her head as she made her way to the Wolf household with some pastries as a gift. Her Papa had heard that from a friend who heard from someone who talked to Boris's boss that they were feeling a bit down on this particular day and who was she to judge the town gossip? 

Walking up the steps and across the porch to the front door, she rapped her fist loudly against the door. A few moments later Alice opened the door, looking horridly too much like she had just gotten out of bed from sleeping next to a dog, her hair poofed up and un-brushed. When Alice looked away from the hand she had rested on the door nob and at the person at the door, it took her a few blinks to recognize her friend.

"Charlotte, I, uh, didn't expect to see you today." She tripped over her words, tired eyes full of surprise.

"Heard from the town gossip that you two were feelin' a bit down today, thought I'd come try and lift your spirits." Charlotte held out the basket of goods she had packed. Alice smiled softly,stepping to the side to invite Charlotte in. The door had only just closed when a large dog barreled into the hallway, almost knocking her over. 

"Bo-Boniby! Back outside!" Alice ordered the now very sad looking dog away. Alice went to apologize to Charlotte but the giggles and coos replaced the need to do so. The dog let Charlotte pat him once before he ran towards the back door, Boris entering the room only minutes later looking like he had just gotten out of bed. 

"Ah, Charlotte! I was wondering why there was such a racket out here." His usually smooth, kind, deep voice rough and croaky. Charlotte's face turned red as she took in his appearance. His un-kept appearance made him look more rough 'n' tough and his short sleeved night shirt showing off his toned, muscular arms didn't help nullify that but his smile, although a bit more crooked and forced, was as warm as it was any other day. "So what brings you here today?"

"Well, as I told Alice, I heard you two needed a cheer up so here I am!" Those toned arms pulled her into a hug, igniting her face to a brighter shade of red. Alice, who could still see her face, snickered and make 'lovey dovey' faces at caramel blonde haired girl. Boris put her down, since his hugs always involved picking the person he's hugging up, and smiled even wider.

"I think you've cheered us up plenty. You want some tea or...?" Charlotte couldn't help but smile at him, his gentle, polite nature never failing to calm a situation, even if already calm. 

"Tea would be nice thanks." 

In the end her questions became for another day, for now they needed comfort and that was what she was going to give.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had marked the anniversary of Alice's fall. This day, the 13th of October, was also the day that Boris had died several times now and it was the day of the deaths of a lot of friends they had made over the years. All in all, the day was just a horrible day. So, to morn their friends, Alice's 'family' and his lives lost, they stayed inside. Boris left only once to go tell his boss that he wouldn't be able to work his shift.

It had been a few hours of them recounting their stories, their friends, the pain this day always seemed to bring. He had shifted because Alice had said that wolfie hug are better and who was he to deny the only member of his 'pack' the comfort? They had settled into a calm, solemn quiet when a ratta-ta-tat rang through the house. Boris simply looked at Alice to get his point across.

 _'I can't shift fast enough to get the door for you.'_ He whined, not that Alice could understand his huffs, whimpers and growls but she got the point. Not long after she left did he sniff the air, to get a sense of who was there. The scents translated into who the owners of the smells were. ' _Pack-mate, friend_ ' Wait, friend?... Charlotte! He knew exactly what to do to change the frowns and tears that filled the day to smiles and laughs. So he bolted out of the room and into the foyer, bowling past Alice to try and get to their guest. But then Alice interfered, just as he planned.

"Bo-Boniby! Back outside!" She yelled, and with a very much faked sad look at her and Charlotte, he left. Going in the direction he came, he grabbed some clothes from his room and shifted, paws becoming fingers. He returned to the foyer once he had dressed in a rush, giving him a just woken up look. Charlotte's face turned read and so did his once he realized how uncept he was. Tho their red face were (mostly) for different reasons.

In the end his plan worked, Charlotte stayed for tea and the frowns that had stuck to his and Alice's face disappeared. And the one thing that could have reversed this never happened, no matter how much Charlotte wanted to ask.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice knew from the moment she started talking to Charlotte that she would be a constant in their lives. She just had this aura about her that matched in with the aura's her of self and Boris. Charlotte's pastel pinks, ocean blues and light purples blended with Boris's deep red, gold-brown and forest-y coloured aura effortlessly and while her own silver-white and sky blue aura mixed and danced with Charlotte's conflictless. This was always a good sign. Alice smile softly as she sipped at her tea, watching her 'brother' and best friend interact and talk about the town's gossip and how they usually topped it with their adventures over the past forty to fifty years. 'Bo-Boniby' had to go back to his 'owner' who they were 'babysitting' him for, but while telling the _100% true_ story of Bo-Boniby, Alice caught Charlotte glance at Boris, a curious and almost knowing look in her eyes. She was curious about 'Bo-Boniby' and a lot of questions but was polite enough to not ask until they were ready to tell her. Alice respected that about her. Alice also respected the fact that Charlotte, with a little bit of convincing, would go along with her hair-brained schemes. 

Alice likes the sweet and caring yet witty and flexible nature of Charlotte. She likes that she finally had someone to do those things that she couldn't do with Boris, because while Boris had learnt to braid and such and he did have long ish hair, Charlotte was better at it and they could gossip about the girly, more delicate things in their lives. Alice likes how Charlotte was a bit clumsy but always got back on her feet. But out of all the things that Alice like and respected about Charlotte, there was one thing that continuously got on her nerves. She was just so oblivious to her own (and Boris's) feelings! On their girl nights she would mention Boris and Charlotte's face will go bright red and when asked about it she says that Boris is a good friend! Good Grief, they've known each over for almost a year why can't they see that they're perfect for each other and that they both need to work together to rid Alice's house of the mushy-gross-secret-pining aura and it was honestly suffocating! The love-sick aura they make is gonna make her sick!

....

Maybe the Harvest Festival will fix that eh? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvest Festival was one of the biggest events of the year. Located at the end of the Harvest season, it took place over the course of 5 days. Each day had a different attraction, day one was the lumberjack competition, day two and three were for the actors and performers. Day four had no true event, but it was the main selling day where the majority of the goods were sold. Day five, the last day, was the Moonlight Dance. It was the day when some had found their life-love under the Harvest Moon. The children were up almost as long as the adults and hardly any willing bachelor left the night alone. 

Alice has high hopes for tonight, since it _was_ their first Harvest Festival. She had seen Boris and Charlotte dance around each other's feelings for too long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte sat to the edge of the celebration, near the band. She watched as couples and the bachelors of the night dance and eyed off the one they wanted as their partners. The night was still young and she had hope that she'd find someone tonight. Charlotte sighed at put her head in her hands.

"So, has your Prince Charming arrived or can I be him?" A deep, warm voice startled her, and there, standing above her in all his glory was Boris with a warm, charming smile and a kind hand offered towards her. She stared at it, in pure shook and surprise. 

"Sorry what?" Charlotte was sure she hadn't heard Boris correctly, but that didn't stop her face from turning bright red.

"Would you like this dance?" Boris gestured his hand closer to her, and she took it, enjoying how easily their hands fit together. Boris pulled her up and took her to the dance floor, pulling her into a lively dance that suited the beat of the music. She laughed and in turn he did too. Her even pitched, chesty laugh blending with his deep, belly laugh well.

They danced well into the night, talking and laughing whilst they glided around the others that danced with them. Alice smiled, watching from the side lines, declining all those who other her a dance. Her smile grew wider as Boris leaned down and connected his lips with Charlotte's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever. But hey, I'm back. And even though Charlotte isn't that well written, I hope you like her! I'll update as soon as possible. A late Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, Brownie Bear out!


	15. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apology and final authors note

Hi guys, it's been a year or so since I last posted a chapter. A lot has happened over the past year, I've been floored with assignments from school, other projects and life in general. And I'm sorry, that in this time I never finished writing chapter 15. But you may have noticed that this is the last chapter, well, that because over the course of the last year, I have discovered that I don't like writing. I love creating character and worlds but I don't like writing. And I don't want to force myself to do something I don't want to do. So, I'm discontinuing the Three Realms series. A friend of mine has agreed to take up the mantle and continue the series, but there's no guarantee that she will. I've put of saying this for months, but with the release of chapter 5, I realized I couldn't leave you guys hanging forever. I couldn't just leave you with out the knowledge that there won't be anything else for this series. I'm so sorry to have left you all like that and I'm so sorry I had to leave you with a true end to the series, but if you want to know how the series continues, and the other things I had planned for the series, head over to my tumblr here: http://brownie-bear-apocolypse.tumblr.com/ And ask away! Even though this is the end, I want to thank you for all the support you've given me along the way, especially to you imagination_tier, you been such an inspiration and kind friend through out the journey of this book. Thank, for every comment you've made, I'm so sorry you'll never get to read the devastating "Too Fast, Too Soon" I had warned you about. But, if my friend ever gets around to finishing this, maybe one day.   
So, with that said, I'd like to make one final apology. I'm so, so sorry to have done this to you all and thank for all your support. Brownie Bear, signing out for the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short a lot of these chapters will be. Also, If you got this far, you deserve a prize!


End file.
